Sisters
by nightmareking
Summary: Branching story of the demons series. One-shots, rated because I'm paranoid.


**Hello everyone, I'm here with another branching story to my demon series. Like the previous branching story, sick day, which took place shortly after A New Life, this is going to take place shortly after Everything Changes. This may contain some mild spoilers, but I highly doubt that, and like Sick Day, I'm rating this because I'm paranoid. I know I announced it in Everything Changes, but there will be one more part to the series after that installment ends, so after it ends, please keep an eye out for that.**

**This is going to be a one-shot so…enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood over their 3-week-old daughter Nova and smiled and cooed at the infant before the door swung open and the two looked back to see a panic-stricken Hayley enter the room, "Hayley? What's wrong and where's Lilith?" Marco questioned and arched a brow.

"She ran to the forest!" Star's and Marco's eyes widened as Nova began crying, "She was upset about something, but she wouldn't tell me and she ran towards the forest…I…I'm worried…I never seen her like this, not even when Ms. Johnson bullied her,"

Marco inhaled slowly before looking at his wife, "I'll go look for her and talk to her," Star nodded as Marco turned and walked towards the wall as the shadows began grouping together.

Lilith sat on a fallen tree and let out a shaky breath, "Lilith," her violet eyes widened as she looked back to see Marco approaching her, "Hayley said you ran towards the Forest of Certain Death…why would you do this an-" before Marco could finish, shadows came rushing towards him, only to be stopped by an unseen barrier, "You know that won't work, Lilith. You and I are from the same race and we can stop each other from harming others," Lilith frowned as she crossed her arms and looked away, "Why don't we sit down and talk?" taking a deep breath, the white-haired demoness reluctantly sat down and Marco sat down next to her.

Several moments of silence went by before Lilith sighed and shook her head, "So…are you and Star going to kick me and Hayley out because you two have your own-"

"Why would you think that?" Marco frowned, "Lilith, you girls are only fifteen. You're not of age to live on your own, and even still, we will never dream of kicking you girls out of the castle. First off, they'll have to go through me if they want to kick you out, second, Star will have my head if I do something so stupid,"

"But you have your own daughter," Lilith shouted and Marco's eyes widened, "For the past three weeks, you and Star have done nothing but talk about Nova…I'm starting to think that you don't love me because I'm not your-"

"Lilith," Marco frowned before pulling her into a hug, "You shouldn't think like this. Even though you're our adopted daughter, me and Star still love you very much and nothing will ever change that, it's just Nova is a baby and she needs more attention," breaking from the hug, Marco held Lilith at arm's length, "I know we haven't been giving you attention and we kept pushing you aside like this, that's our fault…we shouldn't have done this, but you should know that Nova is a baby and she can't do anything for herself," Lilith frowned and looked down, "You know…as soon as Hayley told us that you ran to the Forest of Certain Death, Nova started crying."

"Hmm…is it because Hayley ran into the room an-"

"It's because she learned that her big sister could be in danger," Lilith's eyes widened as Marco frowned as he shook his head, "Like I said, you might not be our biological daughter, but you're still our daughter and we love you just the same, it's just Nova needs more attention because she's a baby."

Lilith frowned and looked down, "How about this?" Lilith looked up and Marco slightly smiled, "This weekend, you and I will spend some time together. Go wherever you want to," Lilith continued to frown as she looked away, "If you'd rather spend time with-"

"N-no…but…will it just be the two of us?" Lilith looked up and Marco slowly nodded before Lilith hugged him and frowned, "I…I'm sorry I've acted like a spoilt child…I'm sorry,"

"It'll be okay, Lilith," Marco hugged her back and rubbed her back, "We should go back to the castle. Everyone is probably wondering where we're at," Lilith nodded before the two of them walked away.

Everyone stood in the nursery as they looked down at Nova before Star looked up and smiled at Lilith, "Lilith," Lilith frowned and looked up, "Would you like to hold your baby sister?"

"I…I…s-sure," Lilith carefully picked the small child up and rocked her in her arms, "Hey Nova, I'm your big sister Lilith…I'm sorry I worried you earlier…I was just in a bad mood," Nova hiccupped before nuzzled deeper into Lilith's arms and Lilith slightly smiled as she shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, I was just being childish…I guess I'm not used to sharing the spotlight yet…but I still love you, Nova, so you don't have to worry,"

Marco wrapped his arms around his wife as Hayley walked over to her girlfriend and looked down at the child in her arms and smiled at her.

**Well, this was a simple write and be honest, how many of you have a younger sister and felt like they were trying to nab your parents' attention? Please enjoy.**


End file.
